


Szukam nas w spojrzeniu martwych oczu

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnim razem widziałem.





	

  


Drżę. 

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnim razem _widziałem_. 

Wypuszczam krótki oddech, na nowo błądząc po omacku. Dotykam dłonią czegoś wilgotnego, przysuwam palce pod nos i wciągam cudowną woń. 

Tyle przelanej krwi. I będzie jeszcze więcej, wszystko przez jeden błąd człowieka. 

Odwracam się na pięcie i zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi. 

Aportuję się z myślą o domu. 

*

Wchodzę po cichu do łóżka, wcześniej upewniwszy się, że leżący tam mężczyzna nie będzie w stanie niczego ode  mnie wyczuć. Teraz, gdy poszukiwania mordercy stały się priorytetem Ministerstwa, nieostrożne z mojej strony byłoby zmuszenie go do wybrania stron. 

Obiecałem mu, że nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuszczę, że teraz, kiedy obaj tkwimy po naszej własnej stronie, kiedy Voldemort został zgładzony, żaden z nas nie będzie podejmował takich wyborów. 

I chociaż to nie on został okaleczony w tak straszny sposób, który odebrał mu możliwość spełnienia marzeń, jakie miały się znaleźć w moim zasięgu po wojnie, wiem, że nie pozwoliłby mi się usprawiedliwić. Że nie zrozumiałby, że to jedyny sposób i muszę go wykorzystać. 

Przytulam się do jego szczupłych pleców i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach zapadam w sen. 

*

― Ministerstwu kończą się pomysły ― informuje mnie. Nie reaguję w żaden sposób, bo dlaczego bym miał? Tak naprawdę mnie to nie dotyczy, już dłużej nie. Teraz, gdy Zakon został rozwiązany, a mnie zepchnięto na margines, nie mam potrzeby troszczenia się o czarodziejski świat. 

Powoli przesuwam się w kierunku, gdzie wiem, że stoi szafa. 

― Pomóc ci? 

― Nie ― warczę, otwierając drzwi i szukając po omacku jakiejś czarnej szaty. 

Jeśli mu wierzyć, innych i tak tam nie ma. 

― Ale w końcu go złapią, wiesz? ― dodaje jeszcze i słyszę szelest gazety, pewnie Proroka. 

― I może on tego chce ― odpowiadam i zsuwam miękkie spodnie od piżamy. 

Rzucając mu wyzwanie. 

*

Uderzam o coś głową i wiem, że od kolejnych sekund będzie zależało, czy wyjdę z tego żywy. 

Trzy, dwa, jeden…

Rzucam czar i słyszę łoskot dobiegający na prawo ode mnie. Już mi nie ucieknie. 

Dopadam do niego, siadam mu na biodrach i łapię za włosy. Syczy, próbuje się szarpać, ale wie, że to na nic. 

― Zdrajca! ― Pluje na mnie. 

A ja wbijam palce w jego oczy, otwierając umysł. 

I jęczę. 

*

Zalewają mnie barwy. Widok przechadzających się po dworze pawi, dumnie prezentujących swoje piękne ogony. Chciałbym ich dotknąć, chciałbym móc spoglądać na nie każdego ranka. Obraz zmienia się i teraz widzę wykrzywioną twarz Lucjusza, który patrzy na mnie z wściekłością zza krat. Syn nie zapewnił mu wolności. Szkoda. 

Mimo wszystko był interesujący. 

*

Czuję cmoknięcie w policzek i uśmiecham się lekko. 

Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej naszego pięknego końca. 

― Aurorzy mówią, że popełnił błąd. Że tym razem to było osobiste. 

Marszczę brwi. Może zabicie Draco nie było z mojej strony najmądrzejszym posunięciem, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Jestem zbyt blisko, by się wahać, nawet jeśli moje życie wciąż leży na szali. 

I tak, wiem, że kończy mi się czas. 

― Być może mają rację. 

*

Przedostatni. Tym razem robię to szybko, nie dając im czasu na reakcję. Płacą za każdy jeden grzech, jaki nam uczynili, za każde jedno kłamliwe słowo, które wydobyło się spomiędzy ich warg w czasie procesów. 

Odebrali nam wiele. 

Wiele czasu. Wiele wspomnień. 

Tym razem to ja obedrę ich z nich. I zobaczę nas ich oczami. 

Zaczynam od Weasleya. Obrazy migają jak szalone, przyprawiając mnie o ból  głowy. Dużo kolorów, szerokich uśmiechów, pewnie śmiechu. Znikają jeden po drugim, aż w końcu, w ostatniej chwili, docieram do tego, czego tak bardzo pragnąłem. Widzę nas jego oczami, widzę Śmierciożercę i Wybawiciela. Widzę więź, którą chciano nam odebrać, kalecząc nasze dusze. 

Porzucam go i zwracam się ku Granger. Kiedyś, dawno temu, wymawiałem jej imię, uważając ją za uosobienie nadziei, którą roztaczała wokół siebie w mrokach wojny. Teraz jednak moje paznokcie wbijają się w jej gałki, dając obrazy, których tak bardzo potrzebuję. 

Widzę łąkę. Widzę mnie i jego. Widzę uśmiechy, widzę kolory. Widzę mrok, który nadciąga, osacza nas, nim nas łapią, rozdzielają. Nim silniejsi znowu zwyciężają. 

Nienawidzę ich. 

*

Kiedy całuję jego długą szyję, wodzę językiem po delikatnych wargach, muskam palcami biodro, czuję szczęście. Moje serce bije szybko, gdy całuję jego powieki, a on wygina się pode mną, sycząc z rozkoszy. 

― Nasza miłość jest wszystkim ― szepczę, delikatnie umieszczając na jego powiekach palce. ― Jak mnie widzisz? Jak wyglądam w twoich oczach? ― ciągnę. ― Jestem słaby? Zmieniłem się? 

― To tylko powłoka. Tylko ona uległa zmianie, ale ty, prawdziwy ty, pozostałeś niezmienny. Widzę w tobie swoje odbicie ― odpowiada cicho, a moje serce zaczyna łomotać. 

To nieprawda. Każdy się zmienia. 

A ja muszę wiedzieć, jakim mnie widzi. 

Naciskam na jego powieki, zaskakując go. Czuję, jak je unosi, muskając rzęsami moje palce. Jednak, nim zdąży zrobić coś jeszcze, wbijam się w jego oczy. 

*

Widzę uśmiechniętą twarz. Widzę oczy. Niewidzące oczy. Nie różnią się tak bardzo, są mleczne, matowe. Bez życia. Ale ja żyję, moje serce bije, a z każdego gestu bije miłość. 

Miłość, którą chciano mi odebrać. 

Dalej chcą, ale nie pozwolę na to. 

Będzie we mnie, aż do końca. Będę patrzył, dopóki mnie nie znajdą. Będę widział siebie jego oczami. Moją wychudzoną twarz i podkrążone oczy. Martwą maskę, którą zdejmowałem tylko dla niego. 

Będę obserwował, jakim mnie widział. Jakim mnie zapamięta, już na zawsze. 

Nasze serca biją w jednym rytmie, nawet kiedy wyciągam palce i nie widzę dłużej już nic. 

― Dopiero teraz jesteśmy tacy sami, Severusie.


End file.
